


You Set Me Free

by orlandoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 y/o Harry and Niall, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Niall, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medication, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Sexual Content, Sexual Scenes, Smut, Social Anxiety, Triggers, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlandoharry/pseuds/orlandoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's easy to get along with. He seems to be able to hold conversations with even the most socially awkward people. He is well liked and well rounded, forcing him into unwanted popularity and attention. Niall, on the other hand, is shy and scared. He was diagnosed with Panic Disorder and General Anxiety Disorder about 6 months ago. He can't order food at restaurants, make phone calls, or even answer questions in class.</p>
<p>Harry and Niall have been best friends and next door neighbors since they were toddlers. The duo are inseparable and unstoppable. Harry's willing to make those phone calls Niall can't. He's happy to encourage and care for Niall, they are best mates after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr; [orlandoharry](http://orlandoharry.tumblr.com/)

Niall had always been a little jealous of his best mate. Harry was personable and easy to get along with. No one had ever talked bad about Harry, he was only showered with compliments and praises. He envied how Harry was able to socialize meanwhile Niall wasn’t even able to order his food at a damn restaurant without wanting to fucking cry. 

Harry had always felt bad for Niall. He was crippled with social anxiety and all he wanted to do was protect Niall from his fears. He felt responsible for watching over his friend. Harry was ready to defend Niall until the day he died. They had been neighbors since they were toddlers and friends since they were kids, it was the least Harry could do.

Despite wishing he could be more like Harry, Niall was beyond thankful. Harry happily ordered Niall’s food when eating out and at parties never left his side, despite how many people tried to steal Harry away to play beer pong or flip cup. The duo was inseparable and unstoppable. Together forever was an understatement, the pair had plans to go away to college together and share a flat. They had no intention of parting ways anytime soon, and Niall was forever grateful for that.

 

+++++

Harry tried to go to school, he really did. He tried to hide his fever from his mom and he tried to ignore his painful stomach ache. 

“You look ill Haz, you alright?” his mom questioned as he was just about to head out the door

“Oh, I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Harry answered a little too quickly, a half smile plastered on his face

“Come here, I’m taking your temp. You look sick as a dog, Harry!”

“Mom seriously, I’m okay! ‘M about to miss my bus.” 

As Harry’s hand reached the door handle, he threw up. All over the floor. “Damn it” he puffed under his breath.

“Harry!” Anne whined “In bed. Now. I’m going to have to clean this up.”

+++++

Shit. Niall thought. Shit shit shit shit shit fucking shit shit shit shit shit. Niall had been waiting for Harry to show up at school all day. He texted him multiple “where the hell are you” texts and have gotten no replies. Niall was selfish for not worrying if Harry was okay, he knew that, but he had a fucking speech for history class. He had been too busy internally crying than to even think about Harry being sick. Niall had been dreading his history class all day and when he finally sat in his seat at the last period of the day, he was already breaking a sweat.

“Hey Niall, are you alright?” his history teacher asked

Niall gave a quick nod, not daring to make eye contact with his teacher and wished Mr. Newton never approached him in the first place. Niall was chewing on his nails now, his leg shaking violently, and his palms a sweaty mess. His breathing was shallow and his heart was racing. The room began to spin and before he knew it, Mr. Newton was calling Niall up to present. Niall stood up, but not to give his speech. Grabbing his backpack he ran out of the room, tears spilling from eyes. 

He ran into the boys bathroom, locked a stall, and sank to his knees in desperation. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t fucking breathe. The four walls around him were spinning and he just couldn’t breathe. With shaky hands he unzipped his backpack and emptied its contents on the cold tile. He sifted through the crumpled papers and notebooks until he found what he was looking for: a bottle from the local pharmacy with his prescription of Xanax inside. He popped one in his mouth and swallowed dry. He sighed, a bit calmer now that he remembered he had his medication. He rested his head against the stall door and closed his eyes. He took ten deep breaths and began to clean up the mess he made and put everything back in his bag.

+++++

The walk home was refreshing, the cold air somehow made it easier for Niall to breathe. By the time he reached his house, his panic attack was long over but anxiety still flooded his veins. Instead of going up the driveway and into his own house he continued until he was two houses down. He knocked on Harry’s door and when he answered tears began to fill his eyes.

“Oh my god, Niall.” Harry whispered

“Y-you didn’t answer my text a-and I was alone.” 

“Jesus, Ni, I can’t find my phone and I tried calling you on the house phone but it went straight to voicemail.” Harry motioned for Niall to come in and as soon as he did Harry wrapped his arms around his best friend. Niall’s arms instinctively clutched Harry tight, sobbing into Harry’s black shirt.

“Shhh, shhh.” Harry cooed “Did you take your meds?”

Niall nodded into Harry’s chest and relief washed over Harry. He rested his chin on Niall’s head and let Niall cry. He just let Niall cry and cry until Niall seemingly ran out of tears. Niall looked up at Harry with swollen lips, a runny nose, and bloodshot eyes. “Can I stay round yours tonight? Don’t wanna explain to my parents what happened quite yet.”

“Of course, of course.”

The two teenagers headed upstairs and into Harry’s room. It was pretty tidy excluding the few clothes scattered across the hardwood floor. Harry took off his shirt due to the fact it had Niall snot all over it and got into the bed. Harry’s bed looked awful welcoming and when Harry told him to lay down Niall couldn’t refuse. Harry draped his arm over Niall and nuzzled his chin into his bad. Niall turned around to face Harry and thanked him. Harry just smiled at him before dozing off to sleep and Niall followed soon after.

+++++

Niall woke up to grunting in his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he was confused when his best friend was still asleep. He was about to turn around and go back to his nap when another sound escaped Harry’s lips. That was definitely a moan. Niall was confused until he felt Harry harden against his legs. Fuck, Harry was having a wet dream. Niall panicked, not knowing what to do. What the hell does a guy do when his best friend is having a wet dream. He was snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard Harry moan again. This time his heart stopped. He could’ve sworn Harry just moaned his name.

“Fuck, Ni… yeah…” Harry mumbled in his sleep. Harry then began to rub his hard on again Niall’s thigh, causing Niall to shudder.

Niall was confused when he felt his own cock harden… no no no. This was so fucked up. Harry was straight, they both were fucking straight, why the fuck is Harry moaning his name. Why the fuck does Niall like it?

Niall was painfully hard by now and his hand snaked down to his pants. He snuck his hand down the waistband of his basketball shorts and began to palm his self through his boxers. Harry began to dry hump his leg harder, causing Niall to shudder. Niall let a moan slip from his mouth and continued to touch himself until…

“Niall?” Harry was no sitting up, confused. His voice groggy and an octave lower due to just waking up

“Oh, damnit, H-Harry. Look man I’m sorry, I just—”

“Fuck, was I… you know. Did I do anything in my sleep?”

“Well I mean, yeah, but it’s not a big deal I mean, yeah. ‘S not a big deal.”

“Jesus Christ, were you wanking to me Ni?” 

“Oh god, uh, n-no?” Niall squeaked, voice cracking a little

Harry smirked and leaned over and whispered in Niall’s ear. “You were wanking because of me, weren’t you?”

“Fuck” Niall breathed and Harry gently nibbled at his ear, causing Niall to shudder

“I was dreaming about you, bet you knew that? You made me feel s’good Niall.”

“H-Harry what are you doing?” Niall asked, his voice shaking

“I want you Niall, have for a long time.” Harry admitted, placing wet kisses along Niall’s neck making him sigh involuntarily.

Just when Harry thought Niall was getting comfortable with the “two best guy friends getting each other off” thing, Niall abruptly pushed Harry off of him and got out of the bed. “Haz, I- I gotta go. This isn’t right.”

And with that Niall disappeared and Harry feared he had just lost his best friend.

+++++

 

“Answer your phone Niall!” Harry pleaded to his best friend’s answering machine. This was the seventh time since Niall left that Harry tried calling. Harry was beginning to worry, the worst possible scenarios flooding his mind. “What happens if he’s crying alone in his room?” “What happens if he never wants to see me again?” “What happens if he hates me?” All these thoughts running through his head were driving him mad and he needed to get them out. It took all his courage, but Harry took the short walk to Niall’s house just down the street.

Harry knocked and was relieved when Maura, Niall’s mothered, answered the door. “Hi Ms. Maura!” Harry said, feigning cheerfulness

“Hi baby, looking for Ni, yeah?”

Harry nodded eagerly

“Should be right upstairs, come on in.”

Harry thanked Maura and hugged her before going upstairs and knocking on Niall’s door lightly.

“Come in” he heard from the other side of the door.

Carefully, Harry opened the door and slowly walked in. He saw Niall, teary eyed and pale staring at him. 

“Oh god, Harry what do you want?” Niall whined

Harry was taken aback by Niall’s harshness. “I wanted to apologize.” Harry whispered

“Okay, well ya did. Go home now, Haz.”

“No, no, no. I’m your best friend, I’m gonna stay, okay?”

“Best friends don’t use other best friends for sex, Harry.”

Harry basically choked. “Use? You think I was using you for sex?”

Niall huffed, obviously annoyed. “This is just embarrassing, Harry. I just need some time, please.”

“Niall, I wasn’t using you for sex!” 

“Right, that’s why you were basically groping me.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. Jesus, of course I wanted to have sex with you but I wasn’t fucking using you. Niall you’re my best friend, I love you. I love you and you know I do but lately… lately I feel like I’m in love with you. You make my heart swell every time you laugh and every time you cry… damnit… it rips me apart, man. Your voice is stuck in my head, your dumb Irish accent never leaves my god damn mind. Can’t you tell? Can’t you tell I’m completely and utterly in love with you.”

Niall did not believe what just came out of Harry’s mouth. He blinked a couple times, trying to process what his best friend said. He ran his fingers through his quiffed hair and just stared. He just stared at Harry, because, well, he didn’t know what else to do.

“Say something, Niall.” Harry begged, he instantly regretted ever admitting how he felt 

“I- I’m speechless. I mean, wow, um, I love you. But I don’t know if I love you like that? Shit, Haz, I mean I’m attracted to you, I just thought—fuck. What the fuck. I need time. I really need time.” Niall could barely speech

“Okay… okay I understand.” Harry said softly, giving his friend a weak smile. He stood up, only leaning down to give Niall a gentle kiss on the top of his head, before walking out of Niall’s room and heading towards his own.

+++++

Five days. Five days have passed and no word from Niall. Well actually, once Niall accidentally bumped into Niall and muttered “sorry” under his breathe (which still made Harry’s heart skip a beat, because, well, it’s Niall).

It wasn’t until history class with Mr. Newton did Harry and Niall speak again. It was Niall’s turn to go up and Niall was ridden with anxiety again. He took Xanax a good half hour before he presented, which was supposed to prevent panic attacks, but it wasn’t working. Niall began to sweat and his stomach started to heart and he couldn’t breathe and the room was spinning and Niall had to run out of the classroom again. This time he had Harry to follow him. Niall made it to the bathroom quicker than Harry, and by the time Harry arrived, Niall was throwing up in the toilets.

“Niall?” Harry called, knocking on the stall door “You alright, love?”

Niall couldn’t reply due to the fact he just kept puking. A few minutes later Niall stopped and unlatched the door, allowing Harry in. Niall stood up with shaky arms and hugged Harry tightly.

“Let’s go home.” Harry whispered in Niall’s ear, kissing him on the forehead.

+++++

When at Harry’s house, both of them were relieved to be home alone. They didn’t need Anne asking any questions, considering Niall was very shy when it came to his anxiety disorders. Niall was still shaking and was thankful when Harry carried the lighter boy bridal style up the stairs and to the bathroom. Niall rummaged through the bathroom draw, looking for the toothbrush he kept at Harry’s so he could brush his teeth. Meanwhile Harry drew a cold bath for him. 

“I’ll be in my room,” Harry told Niall “Call me if you need anything.”

“Wait, could you um, do you wanna… wanna come in the bath with me? Don’t wanna be alone, y’know?”

Harry was taken aback but nodded slowly. “Yeah, of course.”

 

Niall undressed, suddenly feeling self conscious. Him and Harry have seen each other naked countless times, but this time it was different. It was almost… intimate. Harry helped Niall unbuckle his jeans and pull them down, trying his best not to get hard. After Niall was fully undressed in the tub, Harry mimicked Niall’s actions, getting undressed. Harry climbed in and sat in the back of Niall, his arms instinctively wrapping around Niall. They’re legs intertwined and Harry’s head resting on Niall’s shoulder.

They were quiet for a while, enjoying each other’s company before Niall turned around to look at Harry. “I love you too. I’m in love with you too, Harry.”

Harry’s thumb traced Niall’s lips after those words left his mouth, and Harry leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Niall’s cheek. Soon after his lips met Niall’s and for the first time the boys kissed. It was gentle, but passionate. Harry could’ve sworn his lips were made for kissing Niall’s. That’s what they did for a while, softly and gently kiss. Until Niall’s tongue darted into Harry’s mouth and they fought for dominance. Harry eventually winning. When Harry felt Niall harden he whispered “Bedroom?” and Niall’s nod was all the consent he needed.

+++++

After drying off (which consisted of a lot of laughing and a lot of kissing) the teenagers were finally in bed together. Harry was on top of Niall, both of their cocks hard and aching. Harry pressed his body against Niall’s his dick rubbing against Niall’s gently causing him to moan.

Harry nipped at Niall’s neck gently, not wanting to leave a mark. He kissed and licked and sucked and then began to kiss Niall’s jaw. “Wanna suck you off”

“Fuck, y-yeah. Please?” Niall groaned

Harry kissed down Niall’s neck and chest. He softly toyed at his nipples, causing Niall to arch his back. Harry liked the way his friend responded and did it again, just to cause another reaction. Then he went back down to kissing Niall, all the way to his happy trail. Harry tugged on Niall’s cock gently before lapping his tongue against the head and swallowing his precum. Niall was reacting to every touch, like his nerves couldn’t handle the amount of pleasure consuming him. Harry looked up at Niall before asking, “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

Niall shook his head sheepishly. “No, but like I want to. Don’t stop, please god, don’t fucking stop.”

Harry pumped Niall a few times and licked up and down his shaft. Harry traced a prominent vein on the Irish cock and he could’ve sworn Niall was already going to cum. He spit on Niall’s cock before taking him in his mouth and sucking lightly.

“Jesus fucking christ, that’s amazing.” Niall encouraged, his face flushed with pleasure

Harry began to bob his head up and down Niall’s dick causing him to shudder. He took one of his hands and cupped Niall’s balls causing him to moan Harry’s name.

“So good, feels so good.”

Harry sucked and sucked until his lips were swollen and Niall was close. “I’m gonna cum, fuck.” Niall breathed

When Harry stopped sucking him, Niall was confused, but mostly annoyed.

“Haz, what the fuck?” 

“Wanna cum with you.” Was all he said

Harry was on top of Niall again and kissed him gently on the lips before straddling his friend. He took Niall’s cock and began to pump faster, causing Niall to throw his head back against his pillow. Then, Harry slipped his own cock into his fist with Niall, making them both moan. Niall began to thrust into Harry’s hand and the feeling of being against Harry’s hand and cock was driving him into total ecstasy. Harry began to pump their cocks faster, which Niall didn’t even think was possible. 

When Harry felt Niall’s dick twitch against his own he asked, “Close babe?”

All Niall could do was mutter a low “yes.”

“Hold on for me, love.” Harry thrusted into his own hand, the two boys fucking Harry’s hand together. Harry’s vision began to whiten and he knew he was close too. He grunted and groaned and when Niall told him he couldn’t last any longer, he allowed Niall to release. Feeling his best friend’s cum against on his cock was enough to send Harry over the edge, strings of profanity spilling from his lips along with his lover’s name.

Harry collapsed next to Niall on the bed, both their chests heaving. 

“What does this mean?” Niall asked, concern in his voice

“It means, I want you to be my boyfriend.” Harry replied simply, leaving a peck on Niall’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and let me know what you think!
> 
> ♛ find me on tumblr: orlandoharry ♛


End file.
